


You Fill Up My Senses

by Natalie L (nat1228)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat1228/pseuds/Natalie%20L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets uncharacteristically sentimental as he watches Blair sleep. Song fic -- "Annie's Song", Written and Performed by John Denver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fill Up My Senses

## You Fill Up My Senses

#### by Natalie L

Author's website: <http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/jagjungle.htm>  
Pet Fly and Paramount own the copyright to The Sentinel and its characters. This piece of fan fiction was written solely for the love of the characters and to share freely with other fans. No profit is being made from the posting of this story.  
A very big THANK YOU to Lyn and Mary. I couldn't do it without you, ladies!  
For low-carb dieters and diabetics -- high sugar content ahead! ::g::   
  


* * *

_Jim:_  
//You fill up my senses//  
//Like a night in a forest//  
//Like the mountains in springtime//  
//Like a walk in the rain//  
//Like a storm in the desert//  
//Like a sleepy blue ocean//  
//You fill up my senses//  
//Come fill me again// 

Jim gazed at his sleeping lover, amazed as always by the youthful innocence on Blair's face in repose. He reached out with his hearing to listen to the gentle whisper of the air as it rushed in and out of Blair's lungs with each breath. The sound reminded him of the nighttime breezes through the mountain forests where they frequently went to camp. He took in the familiar and beloved heartbeat, whose rhythmical "lub-dub" brought visions of the ocean's waves beating against the sand. 

He shook his head, knowing how Blair would tease him if he ever said anything, but Jim enjoyed the sensory feast that he could only partake of while his lover slept. The warm, damp scent of Blair's skin reminded Jim of a desert rainstorm. He had once stood among the saguaro cacti in Arizona when a heavy shower had started suddenly. The oasis scent the rain had brought with it was something he'd never forgotten. 

Reaching out, Jim fingered the soft strands of hair. Like silk, they slid through his fingers, soft and fragile, so different from the strength he knew lay inside this man -- his lover.... 

His eyes drank in the beauty of what Jim considered a perfect body. He knew that Blair was somewhat embarrassed by the perceived deficits in his physique, but Jim loved the sleek lines, knowing the power that lay hidden beneath the surface. The pale skin of his lover shone with a golden light as dawn dusted the skylight. Jim could feel his arousal growing as his eyes swept from the peaceful countenance down to the rosy nipples and further, to the perfectly-formed penis which lay nestled in the dark curls of Blair's groin. Jim's mouth went dry at the memories of what that cock could do; his own hardening in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to be filled, body and soul, by the man he loved. 

Unable to resist any longer, Jim leaned in to taste the luscious lips, kissing Blair gently but firmly, completing the sensory catalog of his lover. Blue eyes fluttered open, and the object of Jim's desire smiled up at him. 

_Blair:_  
//Come let me love you//  
//Let me give my life to you//  
//Let me drown in your laughter//  
//Let me die in your arms//  
//Let me lay down beside you//  
//Let me always be with you//  
//Come let me love you//  
//Come love me again// 

"Hey." 

"Hey, yourself," Jim replied, stroking a hand through the disheveled curls. "Sorry I woke you." 

"That's okay. I don't mind waking up when I do it in your arms." Blair leaned forward to capture Jim's mouth in their second kiss of the morning. As he deepened the kiss, Blair rolled on top of Jim, blanketing him with the warmth of his body. 

When they finally parted, Blair sighed. "God, I could die happy, so long as you hold me like this." 

"Let's not have any more talk about dying," Jim said soberly, flashing back to the dreadful day he'd found Blair drowned in the fountain at the university. That incident had set the seed that eventually grew into an acknowledgment of the intense love he had for his partner. Jim wasn't ready to let that go until they were very, very old men. 

Blair frowned, the expression making him look even more beguiling to his lover. "Sorry," he whispered, stroking his hand down the length of Jim's arm until he could twine their fingers together. "I could be content just lying here beside you." He paused, then said, "Jim, promise me something--" 

"What's that, Sweetheart?" 

"Promise me that you'll always be with me; that I'll always share in your laughter, your love--" 

"It couldn't be any other way for me," Jim confirmed. "You're the other half of my soul." 

Blair groaned and rubbed himself against Jim's thigh. The boner that had developed during their love talk was aching with need. Silently, Jim reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, handing the tube to Blair. 

Closing his eyes briefly, Blair acknowledged the implicit request with a sigh of contentment. He slid off his lover, rolling Jim over onto his stomach, revealing the softly rounded mounds of Jim's ass. Shifting his body so that he aligned with Jim's, Blair gently probed his lover's opening with one slick finger. 

Jim moaned his appreciation of the sensations coursing through his body as Blair carefully prepared him. His own cock was hard and leaking, pressed into the firmness of the mattress beneath him. 

Two fingers entered next, scissoring and stretching, massaging the tight passage until it relaxed a bit more. Finally satisfied, Blair straddled his lover and helped pull Jim up to his knees. A swift stroke buried Blair to his balls and both men groaned with pleasure at merely being joined. 

Blair set up a gentle rocking motion, thrusting slowly at first; building to a frenzied climax as he brushed against Jim's prostate, wringing cries of desire and need from his partner. Wrapping his fingers firmly around Jim's cock, Blair stroked the organ, determined to bring Jim with him when he came. 

As his orgasm washed through him moments later, filling the tight passage with his seed, Blair felt the pulse of Jim's cock as it emptied itself over Blair's hand and the rhythmic squeezing of his spent member within the confines of Jim's ass. 

The two lovers collapsed and Jim rolled onto his side, bringing Blair with him. Wrapping strong arms around his partner, Jim buried his face in the fragrant curls, smelling the remnants of Blair's shampoo. But even that sweet scent couldn't cover the more compelling odors of perspiration and completion. This was the man who filled his senses, his life, and his heart. //Come let me love you; Come love me again.// 

_Jim:_  
//You fill up my senses//  
//Like a night in a forest//  
//Like the mountains in springtime//  
//Like a walk in the rain//  
//Like a storm in the desert//  
//Like a sleepy blue ocean//  
//You fill up my senses//  
//Come fill me again// 

* * *

End You Fill Up My Senses by Natalie L: nat1228@comcast.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
